Skin
by andi christine
Summary: God assigns Joan to listen to a CD by a group she’s never even heard of, Rascal Flatts. She doesn’t know who they are, but they help her help a girl with cancer (I suck at summaries)
1. First Listen

Story: Skin  
Chapter: First Listen

Summery: God assigns Joan to listen to a CD by a group she's never even heard of, Rascal Flatts. She doesn't know who they are, but they help her help a girl with cancer (I suck at summaries)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rascal Flatts' songs. Nor do I own any of the Joan of Arcadia characters, but I do own the story.

A/N: I've gotten reviews on other stories I've done about doing my stories in script format. That's just my personal preference. I'm sorry if you don't like it.

----------------------

Joan sat on her bed and was looking through her CDs. She came across a CD that she hadn't seen before. One that she didn't even remember buying. It was: Rascal Flatts "Feels Like Today". It hadn't been opened yet. She took the wrapper off and opened it.

Inside was a note. It read:

"Joan, listen to this CD"

-God

Joan – "Oh, great." She looked up at her ceiling. "Thanks, just what I need; a_nother_ assignment. "

She took the CD out of the case and puts it into her CD player.

Joan (thinking) – "Ooh, these guys are good."

-------

The next day at school, Joan is still listening to Rascal Flatts. Adam and Grace are trying to figure this out.

Adam – "Who are they?"

Joan – "They're called Rascal Flatts. They're really good, too"

Grace – "Since when do you like Country music?"

Joan – "I don't, but these guys are pretty cool."

---------

Later that day at lunch, Cute Boy God approaches Joan who is eating by herself.

CB God – "Joan."

Joan took her headphones off.

Joan – "Yeah?" She looks up and realizes who it is. "Oh, it's you"

CB God – "Have you listened to 'Skin', yet?"

Joan – "Have I listened to _what_?"

CB God – "Skin. It's a song on the CD. It's about a girl with cancer. Find it."

Cute Boy God walks away. While he is walking away, he waves goodbye.

Joan – "Skin? O............k?"

She takes the CD case out of her backpack and looks on the back. There's no 'Skin' on here."

She goes back to listening to the CD.

At the end of "The Man In Love With You", it's quiet for about a minute or so. Then she hears piano and violin.

Joan (thinking) – "Maybe this is it."

"Sarah Beth is scared to death  
to hear what the doctor will say.  
She hasn't been well since the day that she fell.  
And the bruise, it just won't go away.

So she sits and she waits  
With her mother and dad  
And flips through an old magazine.  
Till the nurse with a smile stands at the door  
And says "Will you please come with me?" 

Sarah Beth is scared to death cause  
the doctor just told her the news.  
Between the red cells and white,  
something's not right,  
But we're gonna take care of you.

Six chances in ten it won't come back again  
With the therapy we're gonna try.  
It's just been approved,  
It's the strongest there is.  
I think we caught it in time.

And Sarah Beth closes her eyes.  
She dreams she's dancing around  
and around without any cares  
And her very first love is holding her close  
And the soft wind is blowing her hair.

Sarah Beth is scared to death as  
she sits holding her mom.  
Cause it would be a mistake for someone  
to take a girl with no hair to the prom.

Oh just this morning right there on her  
pillow was the cruelest of any surprise  
Yeah she cried when she gathered in her hands,  
The proof that she couldn't deny.

And Sarah Beth closes her eyes.  
She dreams she's dancing around  
and around without any cares  
And her very first love was holding her close  
And the soft wind is blowing her hair.

It's quarter to seven, that boy's at the door.  
And her daddy ushers him in.  
And when he takes off his cap, they all start to cry  
Cause this morning where his hair had been  
Softly she touches just skin.

They go dancing, around and  
around without any cares  
And her very first true love  
was holding her close.  
And for a moment she isn't scared."

Joan – "Oh, my gosh. That song. It's beautiful."

Then the school bell rings. Joan gets up and goes to her next class.

----------------------

Chapters after this will be longer, I promise. But what do you think? Please read and review. Thanks!


	2. Sarah Beth

Title: Skin  
Chapter: Sarah Beth

Summery: God assigns Joan to listen to a CD by a group she's never even heard of, Rascal Flatts. She doesn't know who they are, but they help her help a girl with cancer (I suck at summaries)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rascal Flatts' songs. Nor do I own any of the Joan of Arcadia characters, but I do own the story.

A/N: I've gotten reviews on other stories I've done about doing my stories in script format. That's just my personal preference. I'm sorry if you don't like it.

---------------

The next morning, Joan woke up with a smile on her face. After getting dressed, she went downstairs.

Mrs. Girardi was in the kitchen making coffee. There were scrambled eggs, toast and bacon on the table.

As Joan came down the stairs, she softly sang her new favorite song, "Breakaway".

"Let's disappear  
Gotta jet outta here  
Feel the wind across our face.  
Yeah, we'll have some fun,  
Gonna dance on the run.  
It's the perfect day to breakaway."

Mrs. Girardi heard her singing as Joan & Kevin both came into the kitchen.

Mrs. Girardi – "What are you singing, Joan?"

Joan – "It's called 'Breakaway' by Rascal Flatts"

Kevin – "Aren't they country?"

Mrs. Girardi – "Since when do you like country?"

Joan – "Well, these guys aren't 'hillbilly-country'. They're more contemporary-country. Besides, it's not like I'm gonna start wearing cowboy boots and a cowboy hat just because I like them. Sheesh!"

Joan grabs her backpack and a piece of toast and storms out the door.

Kevin – "Ok, then."

----

Joan enters her homeroom class at school and sits down.

After the bell rings, her homeroom teacher, Mr. DeMarcus, calls the class' attention.

Mr. DeMarcus – "Class, we have a new student. Her name is Sarah Beth Vernon."

Joan (whispering) – "Sarah Beth?"

Sarah Beth? Why does that name sound so familiar?

Mr. DeMarcus – "Sarah Beth, why don't you go sit next to Joan Girardi. Joan, raise your hand so she knows where you are."

Joan raised her hand and Sarah Beth walked over. She sat next to Joan.

Sarah Beth – "Hi, I'm Sarah Beth, but you can call me Sarah if you want."

Joan – "Hi, I'm Joan. So, did you just move here?"

Sarah Beth – "Yeah, I did. I used to live in Columbus, Ohio with my mom and dad."

Joan – "Really? Why did you move out here?"

Sarah Beth – "Well, do you want to know a secret?"

Joan – "Sure."

Sarah Beth – "Mr. DeMarcus is my dad's second cousin. I'm actually living with him here in Arcadia."

Joan – "Are you serious? That is cool."

Sarah Beth – "Yep and even though he's not my uncle, I call him Uncle Jay."

Joan – "Wait a second, Mr. DeMarcus' first name is Jay?"

Sarah Beth – "Yeah, why?"

Joan opened up her backpack and took out the CD insert for the Rascal Flatts CD.

Joan (quietly) – "You're kidding me"

Sarah Beth – "What?"

Joan reached back into her backpack and pulled out a pair of sunglasses.

Sarah Beth – "What are you doing?"

Joan – "You'll see."

Joan quickly went over to Mr. DeMarcus' desk. With Sarah Beth following closely behind her.

Mr. DeMarcus – "Yes, girls?"

Joan handed him her sunglasses.

Joan – "Can you put these on? I want to see something."

Mr. DeMarcus – "Um...ok."

Mr. DeMarcus took the sunglasses and put them on. Joan opened up the CD insert. She couldn't believe it. Mr. DeMarcus was Jay from Rascal Flatts!

Mr. DeMarcus – "Well, how do I look?"

Sarah Beth – "Ya look good, Uncle Jay"

Mr. DeMarcus – "How many times have I told you, don't call me 'Uncle'. It makes me sound old."

Joan – "Mr. DeMarcus?"

Mr. DeMarcus – "That's my name, don't wear it out."

Joan – "Do you sing?"

Mr. DeMarcus – "Yeah, why?"

Joan – "You're in Rascal Flatts, aren't you?"

Mr. DeMarcus – "You betcha! And I have been for the past 5 years."

Joan – "Interesting. Well, I just got your CD 'Feels Like Today' the other day." (Joan laughs) "And I had no idea it was you until just now.

Mr. DeMarcus – "Cool. So, what do you think?"

Joan – "It's actually pretty good. I was wondering who it is singing lead."

Mr. DeMarcus – "That's my second cousin, Gary. Who also happens to be Sarah Beth's uncle. And the other guy is Joe Don. He's our friend."

Joan – "Cool."

Sarah Beth – "Can I tell her, Jay?"

Mr. DeMarcus – "Go ahead."

Sarah Beth – "Ok, Uncle Gary, Jay and Joe agreed to be the band at prom."

Joan – "You're kidding! That is so cool"

Mr. DeMarcus – "But don't tell anyone else."

Joan/Sarah Beth – "We won't."

Mr. DeMarcus – "Good. Now shoo! Go back to your seats. The bell will ring any minute. Oh, and Joan, here are you sunglasses"

He hands her the sunglasses.

Joan – "Thanks, Mr. DeMarcus"

Mr. DeMarcus – "Call me Jay."

The school bell rings

Mr. DeMarcus (to the entire class) – "Leave, shoo! Go, scare people."

Sarah Beth – "Uh....Jay? You're weird!."

Jay smiled.

Jay – "Thank you." (in a Dracula voice) "Now, leave or I will suck your blood!"

Joan (to Sarah Beth) - "I can't believe you're related to him"

Sarah Beth - "Yeah, you should see him on April Fool's Day. I think that's his favorite holiday."

Joan and Sarah Beth laugh.

Joan - "So, what calss do you have next?"

Sarah Beth and Joan leave homeroom and enter the hallway; which is swarming with students.

Sarah Beth takes her class schedule out of her pocket.

Sarah Beth - "Um...Physics. Room 220. Mrs. Lischak."

Joan - "Me, too! You can sit next to me and my friends Adam and Grace. Adam's my boyfriend. He's so sweet."

Sarah Beth - "Oh, cool. Sounds fun."

Joan - "Yeah. My brother's in that class, too, but he's a year younger than me. Total geek."

Sarah Beth (laughs) - "Ok"

Joan - "Well, he is."

Sarah Beth - "I believe you."

After grabbing her books out of her locker, Joan and Sarah Beth headed towards Physics.

---------

What do you think? Please review!


End file.
